


Exposed Weakness

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Interrogation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, Samandriel was getting a taste of what the damned experienced on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed Weakness

Title: Exposed Weakness  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Crowley and Samandriel  
Words: 250  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Currently, Samandriel was getting a taste of what the damned experienced on a daily basis.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Samandriel was alone in the darkened room. Alone and scared. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this one. His brethren didn't even realize that he was gone. Or what was left of their species in in heaven.

As he sat there longer and longer in the chair, he began to be filled with a strange emotion. Was it that something humans called "despair?"

Currently, Samandriel was getting a taste of what the damned experienced on a daily basis. The naïve angel was quickly discovering a pattern. Every time he resisted, more cuts were sliced into his body. With every sob and cry, Crowley grew more brutal. Laughter intermingled with Samandriel's screams.

Finally, his torturer lowered his blade. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you're enjoying this."

"I-I-I'm not," Samandriel stammered.

Samandriel couldn't even imagine how anyone could enjoy this.

Crowley leaned in close to his face. "Then, why do you keep pissing me off?"

Had God forgotten him?

There was more unrelenting pain. More interrogation. And, before Samandriel had realized it, he had given the demon the names of every prophet he knew. All those innocent souls. He had given them up just to diminish his pain.

He had…broken.

It had been the pressure and the pain. He had been too unused to it. The demon was smiling now.

By the time the restraints were off his body, or rather his vessel's body, Samandriel realized that he was weak.

The angel wondered if God would forgive him.


End file.
